This invention relates generally to a multi-function electrician""s tool, and, more particularly, to a light weight, hand-held wire stripper having an enlarged nose providing an improved gripping surface. While the term wire stripper is used herein to describe the hand tool, it will be understood that functions (such as wire cutting and looping) other than just wire stripping can be incorporated into the tool. The term wire stripper is not to be construed as limiting the tool to just the stripping function.
Wire strippers are typically used by electricians to cut and strip electrical wires. Since this is a task performed relatively frequently it is desirable to have a cutting and stripping tool that is light weight and readily fits in a tool belt, pouch or pocket. It is also common practice for the electrician to twist two or more stripped wires together prior to inserting the stripped wires into a wire connector. However, the blades of a typical prior art wire stripper are formed of relatively thin metal stampings to save weight. Accordingly the prior art light weight wire stripper has a narrow thickness that provides only a small gripping surface at its nose for gripping the wires during the twisting process. Some electricians work around this disadvantage of the light weight tool by using a second tool for twisting, something having a wider nose such as a pliers. Alternatively, a pliers with thicker blades and a wider nose could have cutting and stripping surfaces formed therein but this results in a much heavier tool. Hence, there exists a need for a single, light weight, hand-held tool capable of cutting, stripping and twisting electrical wires.
Another problem with prior art light weight wire strippers is the elongated, thin stampings are prone to damage due to bending., especially considering the manner in which these tools are typically handled, stored and used. Hence, there exists a need for a light weight wire stripper having increased bending strength.
The present invention relates to a hand-held wire stripper comprising a first elongated member, a second elongated member and a spacer. The first elongated member has a handle portion and a jaw portion. The second elongated member has a handle portion and a jaw fit portion. The second elongated member is pivotably connected to the first elongated member which allows the jaw portion of the first elongated member and the jaw portion of the second elongated member to move between an opened position and a closed position.
The jaw portion of the first elongated member has a cutting surface for cutting an electrical wire, at least one semi-circular notch for stripping an electrical wire and a gripping surface for gripping an electrical wire. The jaw portion of the second elongated member has a gripping surface for gripping an electrical wire.
The spacer has a gripping surface for gripping an electrical wire. The spacer is attached to the end of the jaw portion of the first elongated member or the end of the jaw portion of the second elongated member.